epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Daizo55/Anime Vs. Everything: Gon Vs Aang
Battle of the progigous, naive MC's, who (along with their group of friends) resolve to either help the world or themselves on their travels throughout their expansive world. Battle Anime Vs. Everything! '' '' VS BEGIN! Aang: Breaking this mountain? You’ll be left in more debt than spin! Can’t top an airbender, leave you “Gon With the Wind” Best call you a board, cause I’m putting you on notice… You’re locked in check, what’s a poor mans rose to my white lotus? Won’t make a dent in me, when your input on your own manga’s menial! I’m a fully furbished air scouter, your Killuas toed vehicle! Face it Freec, your not a foe, I’m elemental and alethic though… while it’s clear you’d drop the ball, if you could even get it from Netero! Your energies black with rage, while my spirits pure and binding blue! Acting like your dad in this fight, I’m gonna drop you! I see through your smile, abandonment issues is what I deduct! Because you want to ride the lighting but you’re haywired to self-destruct! Gon: Yikes, that was rough. Seems a waterbender can’t spit! You flopped worse than your comics, make like your peoples genocide and book it! I’ll great stamp you out, throw out boiling rocks faster than you can counteract! Aang tried to save his dignity, but then Gons words attacked! This fight’ll leave you broken down in shambles like a cabbage vendor! Cause you fumbled your lyrics like you were coming off a cactus juice bender! Scissors will slice through your wind, when I step up to the plate! I’ll treat you like Virginia, as I split Avatar state! You’d rank globule on a hunting license, you're no threat to me! While you’re frozen underwater, I’m on the top of the world tree! You got bodied by Bumi! I’m a nen dynamo! This Shonen deconstruction tops a store-brand Naruto! Aang: I’m no madder against Green Goku, your best weapon is a float! You wish you had my prowess, you couldn’t keep a Kite afloat! In this hundred year rap war, you’ll be left disjointed like your narrative! Because the only thing your successfully spitting is Tonpas laxatives! Gon: What?! My lines shine white, brighter than my aura! Meanwhile you’re firing blanks, like your canon post-Korra! The great divide between us is clear, I’m the Appa to your Momo! And when you’re snuffed out by my paper, say hi to Monk Gyatso! Zuko: It’s time to duel the best, though your used to taking tests… I’m fire on this mic…who would’ve guessed? Fire Lord? I’ve got it. Burning you? I’m on it. You’re outclassed, rocks are nothing to sozins comet! So far ahead of you, call me the 500th floor! I’ll weave through any argument, close them up like your nen pores! Talking in terms of cards, I’m an ace, you’re a joker! You’ll find the odds aren’t in your favor, like your record against Hisoka! The wounded warrior of agni kai, I had a lighting bolt lodged! Meanwhile, on greed island, you didn’t even have the balls to dodge! Now you’re used to second place, so this should come as no surprise… You’ve lost, any potential thrown away like a fading sunrise! Killua: Messing with Gon? You’re lucky to be alive. And who you calling second place man, you ended up with Mai! Zoldyck statically disses a dishonored prince and leaves him stunned, handing the gaang their biggest loss since the day of the black sun! Fighting me? Get real! Try to get a grip! Ditch this endeavor Todoroki, and brush up on your father-shun relationship! You’ll want to cover your other eye, my verses boil like green tea! Nicktoons crumble like biscuits, when Killua hands out whippings at godspeed! We’ll make quick of ya’ as if you were covered in marinara! And then shock your system while you tread water, sink you like Zutara! I go full metal when I transmute, not even Chrollo can sneak pass my rhymes! How do you expect to touch this pro-skater, your sequel couldn’t even get air-time! Aang: I’m a flaming dragon, you’re a small-billed swan. Avatars disses flowing sweeter than the candy that you waste your fortune on! My flow is spiritual like Roku’s Stream, while yours are just heinous! Your verse will falter prematurely, like another hiatus! Gon: You’re the William Henry Harrison of Avatars! A empty vapid sham! And you couldn’t beat a basic math test, let alone the Hunter Exam! In this battle of rhymes, I control this fight like List! You took to rap, like you took to Live Action,'' what a twist''! Who Won? Gon and Killua Aang and Zuko Category:Blog posts